Emergency Contact
by Sarcastic-Bones
Summary: Jecker one-shot, possibly two-shot. Becker meets Jess's parents at the hospital and they realise he may know more about their daughter than they do. Fluffy, cute. Jess isn't injured badly.


**I don't know where this came from, but I thought it was cute, so I had to write it. It's shorter than I'd normally write, but I wuiet liked the ending. Sorry about the delay in getting up the last chapter of Nobody's Perfect, but it's coming, I promise!**

**I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

><p><em>Becker's POV<em>

"And you're _sure_ she's okay?" I pressed.

"Yes, Mr Becker," the middle-aged doctor sighed, evidently starting to lose his patience. He clicked his pen against the flipchart with Jess's details in as he leaned against the nurse's station. "She should rest tomorrow, just to be safe, but she's perfectly okay to go back to work the next day, if she so must."

"Must?" I asked, incredulous. "_'Want'_ is more like it…"

"Either way, Mr Becker, she was lucky. She may have a few bruises and she might not want to do anything too strenuous for the next couple of days - give it a week, maybe, just to be safe - but then she'll be back to normal."

"Don't you think that's a little bit ambitious?" I worried as he handed the chart to a nurse and turned to face me. "We don't want to get her hopes up, do we? Shouldn't she stay off work for a couple of weeks, just to be sure?"

"Mr Becker," the doctor sighed heavily this time, folding his arms in front of him. "You are obviously a military man, so I will not explain the importance of letting one do their job, however, I feel you are, perhaps, under appreciating my advice and doctorate. Jessica Parker is perfectly healthy - to force her to stay at home for a whole week would do her more harm than good."

He obviously wasn't understanding what I was saying, so I pressed on. "But she took a blow to the head."

"Yes, and the Neurosurgeon will be down shortly to check her over _again_, as you requested," He looked a little bit frustrated now, but I didn't care. I was going to make sure Jess was fine, no matter how many doctors I annoyed. "Until then, I suggest you fill out these forms as best you can."

I stared at him for a moment, deciding whether to use my military authority to argue back some more, or to simply take the forms.

The doctor raised his eyebrows at me, the tiniest hint of amusement playing behind his eyes.

I reluctantly snatched the forms out of his hands.

For a brief satisfying moment his eyes flickered to my belt, where my small EMD was holstered. Lester had ensured I could at least carry one gun with me, even though I was inside a hospital - it took him quite a few phone calls and repetitive reassurance that it wasn't full of bullets to achieve it.

I stalked off back to Jess's room with the forms.

* * *

><p><em>Jess's POV<em>

"Oh, bother…" I muttered under my breath as I strained my body forward to reach the portable ADD on the wooden desk at the other end of my bed. My knees unwillingly jolted upwards, causing them to smack into the bottom of the wooden panel, and the ADD sprawled onto the floor and across the room, landing under the chair in the corner which my bag was placed on. "Stupid consol… stupid injury… stupid Becker making me-"

"Jessica?"

My head jolted upright from straining to look under the chair from my position on the bed, my mumbling halting abruptly, as I caught sight of a middle aged woman standing in the doorway.

"Mum? What are you doing here?"

I must have looked as confused and horrified as I felt, because she let out a small laugh. "Your boss called me - he said there had been an accident at work and that you were hurt. I came as soon as I could."

I smiled at her as she placed her bag with mine and leaned down to pick up the ADD off the floor. But I watched her wearily.

She was wearing jeans and a plain blue shirt, nothing fancy, just… mum-like. I looked just as she had when she was my age, except I'd cut my hair differently, and I wore brighter colours. She was larger than me too, but slightly smaller. Her brown hair was going grey a little.

"But… Why did you come?" I blurted out.

I loved seeing her - don't get me wrong - I was just surprised.

And, boss or not, I was going to _kill_ Lester for calling her.

She laughed.

"Because I'm your mother," she smiled as she sat in the chair beside my bed and handed me the ADD with a quizzical look on her face. "Let me guess, top secret?"

I bit my lip, then nodded. _And on that note… _"I should probably call-"

"They'll be fine without you for an hour or two, Jess," My mum smiled kindly.

"No, but I…" I was torn. I really needed to call Connor and Matt and tell them that the anomaly had reopened - I had the only portable ADD, and they were probably half way back to the ARC by now. "It'll just take a sec, I promise…"

My mum sighed, shaking her head, amusedly. "I don't know _where_ you get this amazing work ethic from, Jess. I certainly don't have it…"

I grinned as I slowly swung my legs over the side of the mattress. "I guess it's all dad then…"

She laughed as I cautiously lowered my feet and began to put some weight on them. It was nice talking to my mum, I hadn't seen her properly in a long while, but a hospital wasn't really the place to catch up.

Just as I managed to put weight on my left leg, clutching the bed post nearest the door for support and focussing all my energy on my feet so as not to fall over, I heard Becker's amused drawl come from the doorway.

"What are you doing out of bed?" He sighed, a little annoyed, but not surprised, and rather amused.

I glanced up, a sheepish smile on my face as I felt my legs take my weight a little better. "Erm… exercise?" I grinned.

Becker shook his head, then he noticed my mother on the chair to his right.

"Oh, er, I'm Captain Becker," He held out his hand politely as he took the two steps towards her. "Nice to meet you."

"And you," my mum smiled, glancing between us with a worrying twinkle in her eyes. "Wendy Parker."

"Becker, this is my mum. Mum, this is my…" My eyebrows creased, and I'm sure we all noticed the moment of awkward silence. "Becker."

They both laughed. I blushed.

_Why did you say that? He's not _yours_ Jess!_

"Seriously, Jessica," Becker gave me his _'Now, was that really such a good idea to get out of bed'_ look. "What are you doing?"

I had reached the chair across the room by now, but he still came over and led me back to the bed, handing me my phone from my bag, even though I could walk a lot steadier by now.

"I was just getting my phone, that's all," I smiled. "I need to call the others and tell them-"

"I'll do that," He smiled. "You need to rest. A Neurosurgeon's coming up to check you over and-"

"_Another_ doctor?" I sighed. "Surely you've had every one in the hospital check me over by now? I'm _fine_. Can't we just leave?"

Becker folded his arms in front of his body as he moved over to stand in the doorway. "No, we can't, Jessica. You hit your head quite hard and it's my job to make sure everyone's safe. I know you can be impatient sometimes but… humour me. It'll only take a minute."

I didn't want to wait another half an hour for a doctor (because we all know it takes longer than they say it will) but I gave in, flopping back onto the bed. "Fine, but you're buying lunch next week."

"Fine," I saw his lips play into an amused smile.

"_All_ week," I clarified.

"Fine," He agreed again. "Just sit still. I don't want you fainting on my watch, Jessica."

"Don't call me _'Jessica'_," I pouted.

He smirked and I knew he'd never stop. _I kinda liked it anyway…_

I rolled my eyes at him regardless as my mum watched on, obviously entertained and surprised. "What are we supposed to do until the doctor gets here then?" I complained, fidgeting.

"Twiddle your thumbs," Becker joked. I opened my mouth to complain, but he interrupted me quickly, obviously knowing me well enough to guess what I was about to say. "I do have paperwork to fill out, if you're interested?"

"Oh no, I'd much rather watch you struggle with it," I grinned. "This time it's your turn to suffer. Now you know just how I feel _every_ time you lot finish a… task. Every building you blow up, or car you destroy - even lampposts you scrape - they all lead to paperwork, Becker."

"Sometimes that can't be helped, Jessica," He smile again, tilting his head as if he was observing me.

"Sometimes," I stressed the word, muttering under my breath.

He shook his head in amusement at my reaction, then turned to the pile of paper I hadn't noticed in his hands.

"Do you want some help with that?" My mother asked kindly. _God knows she probably only wanted to feel included._

Becker opened his mouth to respond, no doubt to be a perfect gentleman and decline her offer, but then my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered it quickly. I know, I know, I wasn't supposed to have it on in a hospital… but this was important! "Abby, thank god, can you tell-"

Becker crossed the room in one swift movement, effortlessly gliding the phone out of my hands in one quick, fluid motion, and pressed it to his ear, giving me a sly grin as he did so. "Abby, it's Becker. We have some news. Hold on a second."

He turned to my mother, "I'm really sorry, Mrs Parker, but do you think you could fill in Jess's paperwork, after all? I have to…"

"Not a problem," My mum smiled at him, taking the paper willingly.

"I can do it myself, you know!" I called after Becker as he left the room, returning to the call with Abby. _It would at least give me something to do_. I let out a frustrated sigh. "_Men_…"

My mum chuckled as she leaned over the paper, filling in boxes. My gaze had been following Becker out the door and down the corridor, so I completely forgot she was there for a moment.

"He's nice…" She started.

"Oh, no," I groaned. "Please don't…"

"What?" She complained half heartedly. She knew what I was talking about. "I was only saying that he's a lovely gentleman… and you two seem to get along very well…"

"Please, mum," I shuffled on the bed to face her, knowing my face was probably turning a violent shade of red as I spoke. "We're not…"

"Oh, shush, Jessica," She continued, smiling teasingly. "I see the way he looks at you."

"Mum!" I complained, leaning back in the bed. "We're just friends… honestly…"

"Well, we'll see what your father says when he gets here."

"When… _what?_" I sat up suddenly, my head spinning. I ignored it, staring open mouthed at my mum. "Dad's coming?"

"Of course," She didn't even bother to look up from the forms. "He was worried too."

"But… he… I need to tell Becker."

And I swung my legs over the edge of the bed again, ready to go find him and warn him to… well, to just be _nice_.

"I thought you two were just friends?" My mum muttered annoyingly. "What would him meeting your dad matter?"

I didn't answer her, unfortunately because my dad bounded into the room at that moment.

He was cheerful and excited and just too enthusiastic sometimes, but his build and demeanour still held hints of his past career in the military.

"Jessie!" He opened his arms wide and came across the room to envelope me in a hug.

"Dad…" I complained half-heartedly. "Don't call me that."

My mum let out a short laugh. "You sound like you did earlier with Becker."

"Who's Becker?" My dad's eyes twinkled like he was getting ready to tease me as he took a seat beside my mum.

"He's Jess's-"

"Friend," I hurried to interrupt her. "Colleague, really."

I nodded so rapidly that I became dizzy again.

_Well done, Jess. Don't make it obvious you like him…_

"Hmm…" My mum made a sceptical noise.

"Wendy, please," My dad smiled. "Don't tease her so much, we already don't see her enough as it is. How are you feeling, baby?"

"I'm fine, honestly," I sighed. I really _was_ fine. I just wanted to leave. "I've had about three different doctors check me over and they've all said I'm fine."

"What are you waiting for then, Jessie?" My dad laughed.

"Becker is insisting I see a Neurosurgeon," I sighed. "It's ridiculous."

My parents exchanged a suspicious look, my mother looking up from the forms she was attempting to fill out.

"Well, now even _I_ am starting to think this man likes you, Jess. He better be up to my standards when I meet him - I want only the best for my little girl."

"Dad, I-"

"Jess, Matt can't figure out how to unlock the computer, he-"

Becker stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he spotted my dad.

Standing in the doorway, my bright pink phone in one hand, the other resting on his EMD in his belt, dressed from head to toe in black, he looked the epitome of a soldier. Bar the pink phone, of course.

I knew my dad would love him.

"Becker, I presume?" My dad asked, standing up to shake his hand. "Jonathan Parker."

"Nice to meet you, Sir," Becker returned the handshake.

"I hear you've been looking after my daughter well," He continued. "Thank you."

"My pleasure, Sir," Becker tilted his head slightly. He looked so calm. "Most of the time…" He mumbled.

My parents laughed as he shot me a smirk and I pretended to look offended. I held out my hand for the phone. "Here, let me text Matt. It'll take him forever to track down Connor."

Becker diligently handed over the phone. As my fingers typed away at the keypad, my mother spoke. "What should I put down for occupation, Jess?"

"Erm… Field coordinator."

"Allergies?" She asked again. "I mean, have you developed any more?"

"Erm…" I creased my eyebrows, thinking.

"Aspirin," Becker mumbled smoothly, "and strawberries…"

"I don't think medicinal strawberries exist," I mumbled sadly, glancing up at him as I crossed my legs on the bed. "But I wish medicinal fruit did. Nothing could beat that…"

My parents grinned as my mum scribbled on the form.

"Medicinal chocolate?" Becker asked after a moment.

"Oh, that _would_ be perfect! Well, unless it-"

"-Had orange in it," He interrupted, smirking.

I beamed at him. My dad's head whipped round to stare at him in surprise.

"And… address?" My mum interrupted, completely oblivious to the conversation, sheepishly. I had completely forgotten that I'd moved when the ARC hired me, and I hadn't told them my new address.

Becker answered for me, surprising us all.

"Oh, right, well…" My mum handed the paper over to him. "I think you're more suited to filling these out."

This time it was Becker's turn to look surprised. "Oh, right…"

His face even flushed pink slightly as he accepted the forms from my mum. For a moment it was silent, only the sound of the pen scribbling across the paper filling the room.

Then, it hesitated.

"Jess?"

"Hmm?"

"Emergency contact?" He asked. "Who'd you want me to put? Both your parents, or your brother?"

"Erm…"

As much as I loved my family, I didn't want to worry them too much. Besides, they lived a good hour and a half away from me and I didn't want to have them coming backwards and forwards all the time. It just wasn't practical to put them down on the form.

"Or Abby and Connor?"

Okay, so Abby and Connor _were_ practical emergency contacts - they worked with me, they lived with me, they practically spent most weekends with me…

But they weren't who I wanted there if I was injured.

"You," I mumbled, my face turning a brilliant shade of red.

I saw Becker's body tighten for a moment. For a second I thought it was because he didn't want to be my emergency contact, but then he looked up slowly from the paper, and I realised he was just surprised.

"M-Me?" He glanced at my dad warily.

"Well, yeah…" I mumbled again, highly embarrassed that my parents were watching us. I turned to them, rambling because it's all I knew to do in an awkward situation. "As much as I love you guys, you can't keep coming to the hospital at the slightest thing… and Abby already has her hands full with Connor and Jack. Connor can barely look after himself and God knows I'm not going to put _Lester_ down."

After a minute of silence, Becker nodded slowly, then scribbled on the forms, completing them. "I'll just go and give these to the doctor. I'll be right back. _Don't move_, Jessica."

I rolled my eyes at him as he left.

"Well," My dad stated to the room after a moments hesitation. "I like him."

"Of course you do," I giggled. "He called you _'Sir'_."

"A good, strong military man, that's what you need, Jessie. He'll be good for you."

"He's not _'mine', _dad," I muttered awkwardly.

"Oh, Jessica, Honey," my mum sighed, smiling widely at me. "I think he is."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! I'd love a review? I was thinking of <em>maybe<em> writing another chapter about Becker knowing what her parents said and responding to it/calling Jess out on it? Hmm, not sure. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
